themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Orange Ball of Hate
Orange Ball of Hate is the 10th song on the album Zopilote Machine. Lyrics When I hear the screeching weather vane In the wild wind and the pissing rain I know that one of us, I'm not saying who, Has got rocks in her head The rain comes through the open window But you don't think so I sure do love you I sure do love you When I notice that the radio is broken I see you standing there in the doorway soaking The water drizzles off of you down to the floor And I say that I don't want to live in New England anymore Some flower petals stick to your skin I grab hold of your hip, and I pull you in When the building establishes control When the thunder from the north begins to roll down our way I know I’ve been right all along And you start singing that stupid children's song You think I don't know it But I just don't feel like singing it Sure do love you I sure do love you Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a song - takes place in California - it was on the first CD - it's about that moment in which you know it's not going to get any better, but you want to prove to somebody exactly how strong you are." -- 1998-02-06 - Cow Haus - Tallahassee, FL Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1996-02-25 - Bremen, Germany *1996-08-30 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *1996-09-02 - Tokyo Rose - Charlottesville, VA *1996-09-11 - Argo - Denton, TX *1997-06-16 - Club Laga - Pittsburgh, PA *1997-06-17 - Brownie's - New York City, NY *1997-06-22 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *1997-06-26 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *1997-07-16 - Capitol Theater - Olympia, WA *1997-12-06 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *1998-02-06 - Cow Haus - Tallahassee, FL *1998-04-12 - Brownie's - New York City, NY *1998-05-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *1999-01-23 - High Hat Blues Club - Athens, GA *1999-01-24 - Echo Lounge - Atlanta, GA *1999-01-27 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *1999-07-23 - CBGB - New York City, NY *2000-09-17 - The Make-Out Room - San Francisco, CA *2001-04-21 - The Olde Club - Swarthmore, PA *2004-02-01 - WXDU Session - Durham, NC *2004-02-20 - Vinyl Fever - Tallahassee, FL *2007-11-02 - Gardner Lounge - Grinnell, IA *2007-11-03 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2007-11-10 - Biliken Club - St. Louis University - St. Louis, MO *2007-11-11 - Randy Bacon Studio & Gallery - Springfield, MO *2007-11-13 - Madhatter - Covington, KY *2007-11-29 - NYU Kimmel Center - New York, NY *2008-06-06 - Natural History Museum - Los Angeles, CA *2009-06-14 - Zoop II - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2009-11-07 - Cedar Cultural Centre - Minneapolis, MN *2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2011-05-25 - Koko - London, England *2011-05-28 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2011-12-06 - Second City - Chicago, IL *2015-11-05 - Big Arts Schein Performance Hall - Sanibel Island Writer's Conference - Sanibel, FL *2018-09-01 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2019-07-17 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD Videos of this Song *2007-11-13 - Madhatter - Covington, KY *2018-09-01 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2019-07-17 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD Category:Zopilote Machine songs Category:Video